custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 29
Stuff Slice, have you read any of my messages? I will repeat what I wanted answered: Would you like to write chapter 21 and 22 continue Nightwatcher's two-part battle with the DE leaders, or can you not manage? Also, , how about we have the new sysops update the main page for this week? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Alright then. Thanks for the remarkably quick reply XD [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Hey, Slice. I've received a complaint from Toa Hydros towards the new AL and LG policies. He may wish to overturn them in the voting sessions (which, by all means, is not a wrong thing to do), but I'm just wondering if the section he wishes to overturn (Article Layout) is still capable of being decided, or has it already be accepted as a new policy? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Oh! Okay! I didn't know it would be annoying. Bionicon is Unleashed! 21:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) If he still wishes to overturn that policy, could he do so? I'm only asking this on his behalf. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Scythe of creation The Weapon's correct title is "Scythe of Creation". Like the Axe of Eternity, it's the complete name of the weapon and should be capitalized. Varkanax39 01:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Gone! Slice, something odd has happened. All my administrative and bureaucratic rights have somehow vanished, and I have apparently been demoted back to a regular user! Do you have any idea what has happened, and if so, how can my original rights be restored? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] ? I see no reason why you should claim "Oh, no. Why are you doing this?" The club was created to keep CBW organized. I see no reason why you question it. LittlemanJ95 - The creator of Custom Bionicles 14:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I will honor your request. Just give me at least an hour to get it to Wiki Metru Fourms. BTW I am a member XD -- ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 18:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh... ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 18:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Slicer, If you haven't heard of me before, I'm BionicleKid. I just wanted to tell you I think you're pretty cool, but I didn't get to know you very well. I just wanted to say 'hey'--THEDARKSIDE!!!! 20:15, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nope. I have been logged in this whole time. And I didn't mess around with any of the settings. TDG mentioned that I'd be able to promote myself back up to my original position using Special:UserRights. I tried but it didn't work, so I assume only a bureaucrat can promote me back up to the position. --Chicken Bond 21:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Writing Hey, Slice. Did you read the new parts of Killcount? I think it is way better now, thanks to your comments (you still pwn me). But now, I really need help with battle scenes. I just can`t find too much battle scenes to get good inspiration out of it. Do you know any action-packed stories? Or maybe give me some tips yourself? I really want to get good. And, as a little secret for you, I am going to rewrite the old KC chapters slowly also, so that I can keep up with my improvement. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 13:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) You know, you are awesome. I really like you giving me the tips. I`ll try implementing them in my rewrites. It`ll be hard, but as you said I`m doing good already, I should only practice and keep rewriting once in a while, I think. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:19, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Satus I think that now I've been demoted back to a regular user for the last two days, and seeing as all efforts to restore my original position have failed, I think you're the only person who can reinstate me as a bureaucrat. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I see. I'll see if they can resolve the problem. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Prank For some reason, when I clicked on your hero factory prank, I was logged out. Was this part of the prank? Varkanax39 23:28, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Um... I am now seriously confused. All my administrative and bureaucratic rights have just suddenly returned to me, and i didn't attempt to do anything to fix them! I didn't even get round to contacting the wikia staff. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Toa Hydros has written on his profile that anyone can use his characters as long as they say that he is the creator, and i did so. TardirProductions 13:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps I should. We don't want an incident like this happening again. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] No, but can you delete it please? Thanks ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ''Tron'' Hey there Slice, I heard you recently saw Tron: Legacy. Was it any good, as I want to see it, but my local newspaper gave it a bad review. Jareroden97 01:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Not over just yet Slice, the matter isn't completely over. I now apparently a sysop, not a bureaucrat. However, me, ThatDevilGuy, and Varkanax39 have done a bit of investigation, and I think I can draw the conclusion that you can promote me. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Right then. The wikia staff it is then. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Hang on. I really hate be a nuisance and constantly bother you, but according to the I'm just a sysop, not a bureaucrat. Could this be just another part of the problem? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] What I mean is that Wik Metru for some reason doesn't save any post I do, when I click save it takes me to the main page, then when I look at my fourms/post it shows I don't have any. :( So I was wondering if you can delete it? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 21:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thing I got a response from the user Charitwo. This is the response he gave me in regards to this matter: "Hi. It looks like he tried to make you a bureaucrat on the 16th, but unchecked the admin, leaving you only as a bureaucrat and nothing else. You took off your bureaucrat flag on the 19th and re-added the admin flag. Right now you are just an admin. If you don't see admin tools, you need to log out and log back in. If you want to be a bureaucrat again, you need to remember that you must have BOTH administrator and bureaucrat, do not uncheck the administrator box. A bureaucrat by itself does not have admin powers." Well, there you go. What do you think can be done now? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] So now do you think you can resolve this matter, judging from the information from above. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Hey Slice, I usually don't make requests such as these, but would you like a Gigas Magna version of Mersery? I'll understand greatly if you say no or cannot work such a character into your continuity, which I imagine might be difficult considering the amount of characters you have already have to juggle. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I am absolutely fine with it. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Nice. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Sure you don't need to ask. Just let me know when your releasing them, as I'm taking a hiatus soon 02:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) BTW this is ODST, not logged in. Comic I accept the role! I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re: Sure, I'd love to be in your comic series! Jareroden97 03:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Comic Absolutely! I'd love to be in the comic.-[[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Comic Please wait until I post the pic of ELT's upgrade before you work on the sprite. But yes, I will be in the comic. WOW! That's Great! Thanks! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh no Ya don't boy I don't need ya Competition. Okay, I'll appear, But make me kill Nightwatcher in the end, okay. JK, but it would be kool to see our Self-MOCs fight--Spam 05:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey there Sure it'd be awesome to be in your comic series thanks! Phyrrus362 'Crib to coffin 06:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure you can Title says all. 'Toa Fairon AWA) YES what more can I say :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Of Course Of course! I`m sure it would be cool! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 12:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Same as the above. That'd be awesome. -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] Re: OK. Sounds cool! Varkanax39 14:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) why did you delete my page? dude i just got here and you already deleted a page i was working on (characters and stats). how come? Comic series Suuuurrree. Levuku would be a sweet sprite. How do you make sprites, again? I mean, what program do you use, or do you just type in code? ~~ Rotaxian Hey is it okay if I make a Rotaxian? Because I believe they are a part of the Gigas Magna storyline. Also, if so, then could he be in the Gigas Magna Storyline. If not I understand. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 20:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Two things Yes, I would love to be in your comic series. And as for that comment above, I'm fine with it, as long as you are. RE: Comic Series Definately: YES. I am honoured (yeah, that's how I spell it. :P) to be featured in it. :) --''ThatDevil '' 09:38, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll be in your comic! Slicey Loving the subtle ad Slice. xD. Oh yeah, I have a favour. On the front page it says BP, WMF etc. Could you add a link to Herofactopedia? I love you Slice xD. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 18:30, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll agree to be in the comic. P.S. I take cash or check JK [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!]] 23:03, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Sprite The Nightwatcher sprite is done! And here he is! '''I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Hey Hey, Slice, I was wondering if you wanted me to hand draw Nightwatcher? Because I want to Hand Draw Self Mocs but I need samples, so I was wondering if you wanted me to Nightwatcher. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Angels of Death I've noticed you've deleted my Angels of Death ''page. :( And Merry Christmas!!! Christmas Special Don't worry. I'll change it after the holiday. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:22, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure. Shadowmaster 20:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Starscream7 Hes plagiarised HFP and put an exact copy paste of all our articles on custom hero factory. what should I do? I removed it but he blocked me. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Thanks Slicey. And no I haven't. I promise I'll read it tomorrow. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] SS7 I believe this isn't something i should stick my nose in, at all... but SS7 is currently deleting most pages on CHFW, leaving ussually only this line New Information Coming Soon! It's not really anything of my concern though, but I think that we can't allow him to just let the work of other members go to a waste, so, I'm wondering... Should I try talking to him, or undertake any kind of action? I'm probably saying this, because I feel that, as one of the wikis of our community, it should be saved from that guy's hands, so it can be tied with WikiMetru. I understand the situation of the problem right now. He sended this to ToaSpyck one minute ago ''"Yesterday, Monasti caught me copying articles from Herofactopedia onto here, and he stated that it was plagiarism and it should be erased immediately. Today, he spoke to the Wikia Staff about me and lshortly before that, he gave me a list of around 30 articles that need to be un-done. Furthermore, he stated that the Staff would probably do a perma-block on me. For an hour and 20 minutes, I un-did all of the articles. He hasn't replied yet, yet I have a message to you: You are my friend, among many others on this Wiki, and It's been an honor working with you. If I don't return, remember my possibly historic words: "I will Return . . . somehow". '' '': ) Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Friend of Toa Spyck :) This means the problem is probably solved right? Sorry for bothering you with my quite possibly unneccesary talking to you XD SubAqua 01:33, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey I know you told me not to remind you if you took a while to respond but, I think you may have actually forgotten this time. I requested to be a GMS writer. May I write stories for GMS? Toa Keos 03:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Comic Your guest star comic has been finished! You can read it here! I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Bionicon Bionicon is SS7. Just thought I'd let you know ;) [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Only the fact that he's used dupes before, Bionicon signs off in the same way, giving himself "Bionicon is unleashed" like "Lord Starscream", aslways with no links. The fact that he made sure to pick up on a project SS7 said he would continue anyway, and the way he adds overly-dramatic titles. And the fact that he had a make-believe conversation with himself putting '''you are my cousin' in bold, like he was trying to get our attention. And wouldn't cousins communicate by phone or going to see each other rather than on CHFW? He also has the same spelling errors, and asked about grammar, which is what he asked about first on HFP then on TBW. He has also used it to vote for himself to become an admin, and it too also has a transformers display picture. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Love you too Slice xD [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Post it on CHFW instead. He's blocked on HFP. ;) Also, I'm going to let him know he messes with one WM site his messes with them all. Goodbye from HFP Bionicon. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Sure. My self MOC would be Nykari and I think he has a sprite template on His page if you want to use that. Thanks! I cannot answer a lot of what you sent me because it was directed at Starscream7. I will however, try to give more proof that he's not me. Bionicon is Unleashed! 22:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Here is the evidence Slice, I got it from Reptor's talk page on CHFW. here it goes. " Yes - I felt like vandalizing as an anonymous contributor at that time because he was driving me insane. That was a mix-in with when my sister got involved. I admit it: yes, I wanted to vandalize. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 22:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC)". I hope this helps you Slice. Please Reply and tell me if this helped. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) oh. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) SS7 Discussions Hey, Slice. I'm not sure if you've been aware, but Starscream7 had previously been contacting members of this site (well... at least myself, ToaFairon, and Reptor) on the Mythbusters Wiki. Whilst I'm not sure its worth much investigation, I noted Starscream focusing his anger and rage at Reptor and TF in particular, whilst at the same time, asking me about the possible consequences that might occur if he actually confessed to his actions, and how he could return to the CBW before his ban expired. Naturally, I didn't tell him any methods (if there are any outside the unlikely possibility of unblocking him) other than to wait until the ban expires or present better evidence. in addition, I convinced him to stop communicating with other users on Mythbusters Wiki, and actually do so on a BIONICLE-related wikia where it is actually appropriate. However, what mainly grabbed my attention during his talks with other users on that wiki, was the message he sent to TF, which he used to vent out his anger and frustration. His attitude borderlines on downright bullying towards TF, and his message appears to be him threatening TF, in my eyes. Although he later apologized, I still think it would be a good idea if you have a look at it. There may possibly even be some facts you can find to support the evidence of your latest blog post. However, if you can still contact SS7 on CHFW, I think you should discuss his behavior to TF with him. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!]] dude??? dude why did you delete my page AGAIN???? listen, i was working on some of the pages, and it was like eleven at night. believe it or not some people actually LIKE and NEED sleep, so i stopped working on them to go to bed. now now, instead of being a lifeless admin douchebag who spends hours at a time on the computer deleting everyone elses stuff, just leave people alone. seriously, i bet a lot of people like me hate people like you. so STOP!! sorry :) ~[[User:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Bionicon Thanks for blocking him. And one question, does a vote by a blocked user count in a vote for adminship (stupid question, I know). Shadowmaster 01:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Go here first: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bionicon (Section Hey, read the white text) Then Go here: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Friendly_Dude (read bionicon's message) This should help in the Starscream7 issue. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Toa Hello, Slice, and a Happy New Year to you! Another year is done, and another one has begun. Anyways, down to the purpose of my message. Over the course of several months, I have very slowly began to accept your new policies (sometimes very reluctantly, since, as you know, I'm an older user who got attached to the old MoS), however, i just wanted to bring one thing up with you which I find somewhat intolerable. on many Toa pages you have corrected, you have de-capitalized the type of Toa they are (i.e. from Toa of Air to Toa of air), and I thoroughly disagree with that. That title is to remain capitalized, because it IS a title, and a title is not to be de-capitalized. And don't just rebound my message with the "we're not BS01, we don't capitalize everything" because that does not apply in any way here. In EVERY BIONICLE media, Toa titles are referred to in capitols: In every BIONICLE book, online serial, product description, character description, LEGO website, fan-based website, their titles are referred to in capitols, so you de-capitalizing of the title really doesn't make any sense, since its supposed to be in capitols. Apologies if I appear angry or bitter in any way, since I am not. It is just that this minor issue has really gotten on my nerves. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thanks. just wanted to get that off my chest. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Arec I don't care that you are a bureaucrat on this site, I wrote that page the way I wanted it to be. You have in now way asked me for my permission to change what I've written, as that template at the top I've allowed to stay seems to request. Follow your own rules. Tomana :Woo, manual of style. Slicer, I organized it in a certain way, to have the history pertaining to Arec in one area, and the history pertaining to his people in another. Either live with it or delete all my pages here. Your manual of style may want a page to be one way, but I have Arec set up the way he is for the reason I've stated above. Tomana More out of sheer stubbornness than spite. Tomana :You might as well, they are of little use to anyone else. I may choose to add a different page to the site, but as those characters have changed so much in my personal sagas I doubt it would be either of them. Tomana I think it's over... Good news concerning Starscream7. I just contacted Wikia Staff and reported him, since he is a cross-wiki vandal, and gave them numerous examples of his plotting to vandalize wikia sites, his vandalism, his lying, and so forth. I think, since they were going to perma-block him just for plagiarism, that they may acknowledge my message and globally perma-block him, but who knows. I'm just hoping that they will globally perma-block him (I'm letting you know about this because I know you hate him). Shadowmaster 02:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes I would. Collector1 Main Page Since the other admins haven't really been updating the Main Page (I was the only person who actually did anything for the main page) can I do the Main Page this week? Varkanax39 01:16, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah, the whole "This guy, this organization thing". I noticed that too, and was making fun of it when I updated the Main Page. OK. Varkanax39 01:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) YouTube Hey, I uploaded my a video on YT and I wanted to knwo how to put it on here. I mean, should I embed it from YT or upload it from my computer? :P.S. Check out the video! --''ThatDevil '' 08:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Improvement Drive Did you ever complete the list of articles that need improvement? I've done work of the ID before. (Updating templates, mostly), and still want to help. What letter are you on now? Varkanax39 16:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC)